Bolt: Bolt's Worst Dream Ever
by BoltandMaybelle247
Summary: I suck at summaries. My first fanfic. Have you ever heard the saying: "If you dream about that one special person you really care about, that person dreams the same dream."? Do you believe it? Well, after poor Bolt has a weird and tragic dream, he is convinced to go to the dog of his dreams and confess his feelings for her. How will she respond? No Lemons. BoltXOC. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to thank fanficwriter-25 for convincing me to do a story and for helping me with my first one.**

OK. Now to the dream!

A/N: By the way, this story is in Bolt's point of view.

* * *

I shall tell you about a tragedy that happened to me years ago. About an adventure to save the girl I love. My name is Bolt and I have bad days too. Of course this was all just a dream.

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Started  
As the day started it seemed nice but that all changed when I found out that I had a lot to do. While Penny was gone on "vacation", whatever that is, the three of us pets, Mittens, Rhino, and I, each had to go to a pet-sitter, but we were all separated from each other because we are different species and different species have different needs. While us dogs stayed inside for the day, because it had just rained for a while, I yawned. I had enough sleep but for some reason I was really tired, so I decided a little nap wouldn't hurt as long as I did what I had to do by the end of the day. As I laid on my comfy dog pillow I began to drift to sleep. It felt as though I had been sleeping for ages, but I couldn't get up. Something was willing me to stay asleep. I woke up to a very familiar voice.  
"Bolt..." it said nervously.  
I was alerted to it. I snapped my head up and looked around. No one was in the room. Then I heard the voice again.  
"Bolt Help!" it screamed.  
I ran out of the room that I was in to the hall. I ran outside and allowed my vision to get better I seen that it was really dark and it was foggy out. Then I saw something very shocking. I saw three strange dark figures in the distance. It seemed to be two men dragging something on the ground. As I looked closer I noticed that what they were dragging on the ground, was a dog. Not just any dog either. The dog that was being dragged on the ground was the girl I've had a crush on ever since we first met. Her name is Maybelle. She's one of the more "popular" dogs here, as she barely notices me, which I find hard to believe since I'm Bolt the Superdog! Well, I used to be until I retired with Penny just over two years ago. Maybelle is the Canaan breed. She's almost all white but has a very light shade of brown on her back to hind quarters. Maybelle is the most beautiful dog I've ever laid my eyes on. I was thinking of a plan of how to free her until a noisy car engine startled me and brought me back to reality. I followed the men until I came to the corner of the building, and they stopped at a truck that was at least fifty feet away. I knew something was up with these people and I knew that I had seen them somewhere besides here. Their truck was a white dog catcher's vehicle, but in the eyes of a stranger, the truck is descized as a 1978 Chevrolet Nova SS Clone. And the men must have been dog catchers. The truck must have just arrived and that would explain the loud car engine noise.  
"What the hell is going on?" I thought.  
As the man in the driver's seat got out of the vehicle I started to fear for my beloveds life. He continued to walk towards the two men that had a hold of Maybelle. They talked for a few good three to five minutes but I couldn't hear a thing that they were saying because I was to far away. As they finished talking I seen the three men walk towards the back of the vehicle of doom.  
"Oh shit. They aren't gonna do what I think they aren't gonna do, are they?" I asked myself.  
But sure enough, they do what most typical dog catcher would do. The driver of the truck pulled out his keys, pushed a key into the door lock, unlocked it, and then picked Maybelle's limp body up and put her in one of the cages that were in the back of the truck. I was wondering why Maybelle wasn't fighting back or at least struggling.  
"Oh God." I thought. "I hope she's just out cold."  
As they continued to put her in one of the many cages in the rear of the truck, I started to think of how to get Bell out of trouble, but with time pressing on I only had a few seconds to think.  
"What the fuck am I going to do." I barked loudly, loud enough that the men could hear me.  
The men looked and walked to my direction. I quickly hide around the corner again, hoping they didn't see me. As I poised ready to strike, they stopped instantly. And one of the men started speaking.  
"We need to get outta here quick. I think we might be being watched."  
As they walked away I heard the loud "clunk-clunk" of the back doors being shut. Then the men opened the front doors of the truck, got in, and shut them. To the sounds of the truck's doors opening and closing, I gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, thank God." I whispered as I peeked around the corner again. The driver had started the truck and was driving away fast. I lie in wait as I watch the truck speed out of sight, fading away into the thick fog.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins  
When the truck was gone, I lean my shoulder on the building, thinking of what the hell I was going to do next. I sat there for only about five minutes, going through my thoughts. Finally it hit me, like a live large mouth bass you just caught as your trophy, only to have it slap you in the face with it's tail in return. I love Maybelle with all my heart and I know I've promised with my life, that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and protect her from harm. I will guard Maybelle with my life and take it for hers. I wouldn't know what to do with my life if she went missing forever or if she died. I snap back to reality, but only to get sucked back into my thoughts again as I remember what has happened so far. I can't believe I let this happen! The one I love is in danger, but I don't know why. Did Maybelle do something to have these men take her away? What did she do? What if... what if this is my fault. I push these thoughts to the back of my mind because they are causing me only delay and regret. I needed to think fast on how to catch up with those guys. I remembered that before Penny left for "vacation", her dad had given me a drug he had invented to give me the ability to talk to humans. The whole five minutes I was thinking, I was staring at a black 1974 Plymouth Barracuda 340. Back to the present, I noticed what I was staring at and said "Boy, I really wish I could drive that beast of a car, but I can't.".  
I pictured the dark blue, 340 horsepower beast roaring to life as it guzzled fuel when it idles in my mind.  
I gave a sigh and said "I guess the only thing to do is to sniff out their trail, and hunt them down.".  
I ran passed the many cars in the parking lot, with my nose in the air, to the highway. Noticing all the cars still here as I passed them, I began to wonder where the hell everyone had gone, but I couldn't figure it out. What if there were more men and everyone was gone, except for my Maybelle and I. I quickly remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I walked down the side of the highway, sniffing the ground, ears fully perked, and keeping my eyes peeled for the mysterious truck.


	3. Chapter 3: Along The Way

**Sorry about chapter 2 being so short.**

**Thanks for the reviews though!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Along the Way...  
While I was still traveling down the highway, looking for those men, there were five patrol cars, a S.W.A.T. truck, and fire engines coming my way, and they were on fucking high pursuit!  
"Oh SHIT!" I said.  
I quickly jumped into the ditch, and carefully watched each one pass by. After they passed, I let out a sigh of relief and waited for them to be out of any sight possible before I could finally start walking back down the highway. While walking, I began thinking 'Were those men doing this out of revenge on Maybelle or me? 'Cause I know, 99.9 percent, that I'm not doing this for revenge, I'm doing it out of love for Maybelle and NOTHING is going to keep me from getting to her and taking her back into my safety. I will fight until my very last breath, the last beat of my heart, to risk my life 'til the end, that she is safe again.  
It felt like I was walking forever. After a while I could see two dogs in the distance. I was in defensive mode. I waited for them to come closer. As they did, they saw me and were now running up to me. I held my ground until I got a better look at them. I eased up a bit. It was Roscoe and Sam, they were friends I made back at the pet-sitter's. Roscoe is a smaller male and is a mix of breeds but he's really smart, he herds cattle, and plays fetch. Sam is a larger male yellow lab cross. He may not be as smart as Roscoe, but he has the bravery, strength, and confidence that Roscoe doesn't have, but Sam can be bull-headed sometimes and not listen, Sam is also very gun shy (afraid of guns).  
"Hey Bolt! Whatcha doin', man?" they holler to me as they meet me.  
"Bad news guys." I admitted.  
"What? What's wrong Bolt?" Roscoe asked me concerned.  
I sighed, "Maybelle was taken by three men and now I'm searching for her."  
"Oh no! We're gonna help!" Roscoe insisted.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec!" Sam exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Roscoe asked.  
"Bolt, do these men have guns?" Sam asked nervously.  
"I don't know. They probably do." I told him.  
"Well count me out!" Sam exclaimed.  
"What's your problem?" Roscoe asked Sam.  
"You know what my problem is! You know I'm..." Sam paused and got closer to Roscoe's ear and whispered "...afraid of guns!"  
I chuckled.  
"Don't worry Sam, I already know you're gun shy." I said.  
"How?" he asked me.  
"Roscoe told me." I said, moving my head, indicating to Roscoe.  
Sam looked at Roscoe with a scowl.  
"I thought that I could trust you with my secret!" Sam rasped as he whispered to Roscoe.  
"Well I'm sorry Bolt, but we gotta go before he spills anymore secrets. We'll see you later, right?" Sam asked concerned for me.  
"I sure hope so you guys." I replied.  
"Alright. Bye, Bolt!" Roscoe said as he and Sam walked off.  
"Yep. Bye!" I said back.  
With that conversation out of the way, I started walking forward down the highway, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I dont get sued, I DO NOT OWN BOLT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

I **DO **own Maybelle, Roscoe, Sam, and Tom.

* * *

Chapter 4: One Down, Two To Go  
As I start walking down the highway, I noticed that I was losing the trucks scent.  
"Damn it! I knew that talking to them would would only cause delay. Now this?!" I yelled.  
I started running, running faster than I ever have before.  
"Huh. I guess Penny's dad's drug gave me the powers that I has back on the TV show with Penny." I said as I was still running.  
Only after a couple more seconds, I finally spot the truck. We were out of the fog finally. I slowed down my pace and kept a good distance between the truck and I. I followed them for a good four to five miles, surprised that they haven't seen me, but this didn't last long when the truck started speeding up fast. 'Shit! The must of noticed me!' I thought. I kept up with them for a bit, but they made a fast move, fishtailed around the corner, turning onto gravel. I turned the corner and quickly caught up to them again, but only to find out something bad, that the passenger of the truck stuck his head out the window, pulled it back in, then brought out his upper half of his body and sat down on the door, and held against his hip, was a 12 gauge Remington 870 Express shotgun, pointed at me.  
"Oh FUCK!" I yelled.  
He didn't even take the time to aim the shotgun when he pulled the trigger. BANG went the shotgun. I dodged to the left, just barely missing the deer slug. I was angered to see him laughing at me.  
"What the fuck are you laughing about?!" I yelled.  
When I let my anger get the best of me, not thinking, I superbarked. My superbark caused the truck to start whipping from side to side on the gravel. Seeing this made me remember that Maybelle was still in the truck! I fell back a little, hoping disaster wouldn't strike right ahead of me. Thankfully, the truck straightened out and gained control, but the passenger wasn't in the best position to be in. He dropped the shotgun, then tried to grip the roof of the car. His luck ended from all the dust on the roof and making him slip, so he finally fell head first onto the gravel. 'Well, that's one less to deal with.' I joked to myself as I ran passed the dead body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Always Get Back Up When You're Down  
A few seconds after the man fell, the truck made another unexpected fast move and turned into a large field that had a great size of trees on the other end. I attempted to turn too, but the gravel was too loose and the field's driveway wasn't wide enough, so I slipped and started rolling and sliding across the road, and into the steep ditch. I yelped when I hit the bottom, then I slowly got up in pain as I looked at the sides of my body, my legs, and my paws. There were many cuts and scrapes all over me. I felt even more pain in my forelegs. I looked and I saw a couple gashes on them. Instinctively, I started to lick my wounds, but then I heard the truck's engine again. I quit tending my wounds for a second and looked for the truck, to find that the two men left in it were whipping a few donuts in the field and stuck their hands out the window and flipped me off as they did so, then drove off heading towards the trees.  
"FUCK! Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! GOD DAMN IT THIS HURTS!" I barked in anger and pain.  
I watch the truck speed away into the woods. I noticed that I was getting very dizzy and was seeing double. I quickly laid down and closed my eyes tight, trying to make the spinning stop. Later, I felt stable enough to open my eyes. I did so and saw the blood running off my body. I quickly start licking my wounds again. After I got done, I looked up to the sky to see that the sun was setting. I had to get to Maybelle ASAP! I got up too quick and instantly felt dizzy again. I tried to fight it but it got to me and I fell onto my side, yelping in excruciating pain. I was also absolutely exhausted so without a second to react, thinking of Maybelle for the last second, I went unconscious. Later, I woke up in darkness and noticed that I was still in the ditch. I looked at the moon as it was my only light source, then at my wounds again and saw that they were yet again, bleeding. So I cleaned them up, then painfully got to my sore aching paws, and and slowly climbed up the ditch side, limped across the road and headed into the field, to the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finally!  
I followed the tracks left by the truck in the field to the woods that stood like a wall in front of me. The woods were really thick. Basically, the only way I could see through it, was the narrow path that lead into it. Gathering up the courage to go forward, I hesitated, but I kept remembering what I was doing this for. Who I was doing this for. I straightened up and snuck into the woods, cautiously. That same thought was still trapped in my head as I made my way forward. I was trying to take the lightest of steps that I could, listening very closely. The path was longer than I thought. I noticed that it was still dark in there, but I kept walking. Only a few minutes later, I saw a couple of sheds coming to view with the dog catcher's truck parked beside one of them, covered with light brush. I crouch low as I hear laughing coming from one of the sheds. I snuck closer, still keeping a lower profile. I carefully made my way to the first building. Moving very slowly, I gave a bit of effort to put my front paws on the window sill. I did and I looked into a window. There they were. I scowled at the sight if them. The men that caused this hectic were eating as they were having a conversation and laughing. As soon as they started laughing again, I got down off the window sill quickly so they wouldn't have a chance to see me. I thought for a second, 'Did they have her in there? Or is she in the other shed?'. Thinking a bit longer, I walked around the shed unseen, as I made my way to the other shed. This shed was no bigger than a trailer house but no smaller than a toolshed. There were lights on in the shed. 'She must be in there!' I cheered to myself. I snuck up to a side of the shed and cautiously put my front paws on the window sill and looked into the window.  
There! There she was! Maybelle was tied with a rope from her neck to one of the legs of a table, just lying there on the floor, hopefully sleeping or still unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Love!  
I look at Maybelle a bit until she shifted a little as she rolled to her right side. Still, it was dark out by the time I had finally gotten to her, but that wasn't important at this moment. Maybelle opened her eyes slowly as she looked around, unaware of where she was. She looked around the inside of the shed a few times then finally noticed a strange dog looking through the window at her. Maybelle gasped and jolted in sudden fright which made her jerk on the table leg she had not noticed she was tied to since she woke up. When Maybelle stood up, she shook her head as if to say "Oh my god my head hurts!". I looked away for a second as I said to myself, 'Wow. This must be the first time she woke up since the-'. I was brought back to reality as I heard the table moving and being jerked on inside the shed. I looked back through the window. Maybelle was trying to get herself free by yanking on the rope.  
"Shhh! Keep it down!" I whisper in a rasping voice.  
Maybelle looked back up at me in sudden fright again, then she was pushing herself away from the window, curling up into a ball, trembling in terror. Maybelle never acted like this whenever I saw her before all this happened. This made me worry, deeply even more.  
"My God! What did they do to you?" I whispered.  
I turned my head to look back at the other shed to see if it has it's lights still on. They were. I hoped they were still in there. Then I knew for sure they were still in the shed because I heard loud laughter coming from inside it.  
"Those fucking bastards won't be laughing for what they did to her if I get ahold of them damn it! And I'll make damn sure of it too!" I said out loud.  
Involuntarily, I again, looked through the window. Seeing Maybelle in this condition broke my heart.


	8. Chapter 8: I Know These Men Now

Chapter 8: I Know Those Men Now...  
While looking at Maybelle, I noticed she hadn't stopped staring at me. We locked glances, brown eyes to brown. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. My mind was pretty much blank. It was just so good to see Maybelle again. She crept closer to the window. Her movements brought me back into reality. Maybelle looked at me kind of weird. Like she was looking for something in my eyes. Next I noticed that her eyes went as wide as dinner plates, like she just realized something.  
"B-Bolt?" Maybelle asked softly.  
Hearing Maybelle's voice was the most angelic thing I have ever heard.  
"Yeah, it's me." I answered.  
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I'm getting you out of here." I answered.  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"We're in the woods of... somewhere... I don't know for sure. Are you okay?" I asked her.  
"My whole body aches, but other than that I think I'm okay." she answered.  
"You must have had a rough ride here. Sorry." I apologized.  
"What? What do you mean your sorry? Did you do this?!" she asked angrily.  
"What? No! You were captured by the dog catchers while we were still at the 'sitter's! Don't you remember?" I asked.  
"No, I-I don't remember any of that." she answered.  
I was shocked. Maybelle must have lost some of her memory.  
"Well let me get you out of there so we can go." I told her.  
Maybelle nodded her head. Then, I looked at the other shed again to see if the lights were still on. They were yet. Looking around me cautiously, I worked my way around the front of the shed, to the side and went to the door.  
"Damn it!" I mumbled.  
The door was closed and locked, but I remembered that I still had my powers, so I put my front paws against the metal door and pushed against the door softly. I didn't want to make much noise at all, whatsoever. Nothing happened. I pushed harder this time. I heard the door start to squeak and crack. Pushing harder also caused my wounds to start hurting again. I was gritting my teeth while bearing through the pain as I continued to push harder. I almost broke down the door down until I heard Maybelle's voice. I stopped.  
"Bolt?!" Maybelle called.  
I walked around and went back to the window again.  
"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.  
"Hide!" she told me.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Hurry! They're coming!" she answered.  
I looked back to the other shed, and sure enough, the lights were off, and the door opened. I ran behind a tree and stood still. 'Ah great.' I said to myself sarcastically, 'This is just what I need.'. I watched the two men walk over to the shed Maybelle was in.  
They kicked down the door the rest of the way, and yelled, "Get over here dog! I know Bolt is here! We're leaving!".  
'I swear, I know that voice from somewhere... Oh no..." I said to myself mentally.  
"Calico." I said.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Calico

Chapter 9: The Return of Calico  
I couldn't believe Calico was actually... Real. I thought the TV show was fake!  
"Go get the car ready!" one of the men barked at the other.  
'Car? It looks more of a dog catchers truck to me.' I thought. I could tell that the bossy man was Calico for sure, even though he had two normal human eyes now. The other man didn't say anything. He just nodded, walked off, went to the truck, and started cleaning the brush off of it. I could recognize the other man's face as one of Calico's old henchmen. Calico started yelling again.  
"I said, GET OVER HERE, DAMN IT!" he yelled.  
After a moment, he went into the shed.  
"No! Stay away from me!" Maybelle begged.  
"You don't have a choice!" Calico yelled back.  
I couldn't take it. I couldn't let her get hurt anymore. I ran from the tree and into the shed.  
"You keep your fucking hands off her!" I yelled as I attacked Calico, latching my jaws onto one of his arms, dragging him down to the floor of the shed.  
"Ahhh!" the Calico yelped.  
"RUN! Get out of here!" I ordered Maybelle, Calico's arm still in my mouth's tight grasp.  
She nodded and took off out of the shed running. I was on top of Calico, with my jaws still latched on his arm.  
"AHHHH! Get off of me you damn mutt!" Calico yowled.  
But I didn't let go of him. I heard running footsteps come into the shed. It was the henchman. He came in and he pulled me off of Calico and he hit me once across the muzzle and I yelped, not expecting the hit. The henchman then threw me out of the shed, causing me to come to a rolling stop on the ground. Calico got up and walked out with his henchman's help.  
"You son of a bitch! How the hell did you get here?!" he yelled as he put his free hand over his bloody arm.  
I didn't answer him. He let go of the henchman's support and walked over to me.  
"You let her get out!" Calico barked at me.  
"At least she isn't here anymore." I said.  
"You. Mother. Fucker!" Calico said between each kick he gave me to my side.  
I yelped in bloody pain. Each kick to the side felt like a sludge hammer to me. I coughed up blood.  
"Now we have to find her again! And when we do, I'll make sure this shed is the last thing she will EVER see!" he protested.  
I coughed up blood again.  
"W-what?" I asked weakly.  
"I'm gonna kill her." he stated.  
"Not while I'm still alive, you're not!" I whimpered.  
I was going to superbark, but the pain from the kicks to my side wouldn't allow me to. I saw that there was a patch of sand beside my paw. I had an idea to throw sand in Calico's face. I went to go for the sand, but Calico stomped on my paw.  
"Ahhh!" I whimpered in pain.  
"I don't think so." he said as he twisted his boot on my paw.  
"AHHHH!" I whimpered again.  
"Now, what do we do with this little white piece of shit?" Calico asked his henchman.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash of glass. We all looked over to the other shed. It was on fire.


	10. Chapter 10: Why Didn't You Go?

Chapter 10: Why Didn't You Go?  
Maybelle must have lit the shed on fire! 'I thought she was gone!' I thought. The Calico gave a demonic like laugh.  
"She's still here. Go find her, and bring her to me." Calico ordered his henchman.  
The henchman did as he was told and walked off.  
"No." I whispered.  
Adrenaline and rage was flowing through me like the race cars at a circuit race on the final lap. Calico looked at me.  
"What?" he questioned.  
I gave Calico the dirtiest look I could give anyone.  
"If you or your puppet touches Maybelle again, I WILL kill you both. Thats not a threat, thats a PROMISE." I said through my teeth.  
He laughed again, "And what are you gonna do about it?!" Calico asked.  
"You're a worthless piece of shit that can't even save himself! Think about what's happened so far!" he exclaimed.  
I thought about it. He was right, but I didn't care. As long as Maybelle's gone, and not here, i didn't care. Just then, I heard yelping. It was Maybelle's.  
"No." I whispered.  
"Looks like this is gonna go faster than I thought." Calico said.  
The henchman came around the corner of the shed, holding Maybelle by the rope she was tied with earlier, tight around her neck. The henchman pushed Maybelle down beside me.  
"I thought I told you to get out of here!" I told Maybelle.  
She didn't say anything. Maybelle just starred at me with sincere eyes.  
"Well well well. Didn't get too far did you, little doggies? Good job finding her." Calico told his henchman.  
The henchman just nodded. 'Why doesn't he talk?' I thought.  
"Now, I think I know what I'm gonna do with you two." Calico told both Maybelle and I.  
"First, I'm gonna kill the bitch, then I'll get to you later." Calico said.  
"Pick her up and bring her into the shed." Calico ordered his henchman. The henchman was doing as he was told and was walking towards Maybelle.  
"No, wait!" I yelled.  
"What the fuck do you want now?" the Calico asked me.  
Calico and his henchman looked at me. Maybelle looked at me too.  
"Take me. Let her go. If you let her go, I'll do whatever you want. Please. Just... take me." I begged.  
Maybelle gasped, "N-No! Y-you can't do this! Please! You can't!"  
"What the hell are y-. Oh. I see what's going on here. Little underdog came to the rescue his lover. Well this isn't gonna be a happy ending, at least not for you." Calico said.


	11. Chapter 11: Please Let Her Go

Chapter 11: Please. Let Her Go.  
"I don't care what you do with me. Just let her go, please. That's the last thing I want." I said softly.  
Maybelle started tearing up.  
"I love you." she said.  
I could tell that she wasn't lying.  
I sighed, "I love you too." I said back.  
Maybelle pressed her head against mine and we rubbed our heads together, lovingly.  
"Oh enough of this fluffy squishy shit! I'll do it. I'll let her go, but you're staying here." Calico ordered.  
"Ok." I said.  
Calico glanced over at Maybelle.  
"Well? What the hell are you waiting for?! Get out of here before I change my mind!" he yelled.  
Maybelle retracted her head. Then she looked at me with watery eyes, tears falling off of her muzzle. Seeing her cry broke my heart again.  
"Go." I said with my eyes starting to water up.  
"I'm not leaving with out you!" she whimpered.  
"My patience is running thin!" Calico warned.  
Maybelle looked at Calico, then at me.  
"I love you, and I'll never forget you." Maybelle promised.  
"I won't forget you either." I promised her, choking back tears.  
"That's it! I'm gonna-" Calico started but I cut him off.  
"GO! Run! Don't look back." I told Maybelle.  
She did as she was told and ran into the trees, she ran until she was out of sight. Maybelle was gone.  
"It's about God damn time!" Calico said.  
Sniffling, I wiped away my tears with my foreleg.  
"So, why are you still after me even though the show is over for good?" I asked Calico, trying to sound manly and un-soft.  
"...Because." Calico answered.  
Just then, Calico grabbed a piece of wood by the side of the shed, and broke it over my head. The last thing I heard was growling and barking. I thought of Maybelle until blackness overtook my eyesight, and I fell into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: How The Dream Ended

Chapter 12: How The Dream Ended  
'Am I dead? No, I can't be, I wouldn't be able to feel anything.' I opened my eyes slightly. As I do, I feel my head throbbing in pain along with my wounds. I then noticed that there was something next to me. My eye sight was MESSED UP. It was all foggy and I was seeing double again. I tried to focus my eyes on the thing next to me. My eye sight cleared up a little. I confirmed to myself that the body was the henchman's. He had deep gashes in his neck, face, and shoulders. There was no rise and fall of his chest, he was dead.  
"If I didn't do this then..." I gasped.  
"...Maybelle is still here. She killed him!" I cheered for her.  
I needed to find Maybelle. I looked around at my surroundings. The shed that was on fire was nothing but ashes and embers on the ground. I looked closer, passed the shed's remains.  
"Oh fuck no!" I said out loud.  
Passed the shed, was Calico and Maybelle. He had Maybelle in the rope still, and was trying to choke her to death with it. And I could tell, she wasn't winning.  
"Hold on! Just hold on a little bit longer!" I said as I tried to push aside the worst pain I've felt yet. Walking was very hard for me, from seeing double, being dizzy, poor judgement, and the throbbing pain from my body. As I walked, my whole body was screaming, begging for me to stop, but I couldn't. I fell over multiple times while walking, from tripping over things to loss of coordination, but I tried to keep my vision on the fight going on passed the burned down shed. Maybelle was still hanging on, but not for long. I was maybe... fifty feet away from them, but I wasn't 100 percent sure. My vision was clearing more and more after what seemed like endless minutes, but the thing is, I didn't want to see anymore, because I looked back over to the fight to find, that Maybelle had lost, lying there on the ground. Calico got up and looked at me the he gave another one of his demonic like laughs.  
"You can't always win, Bolt!" Calico stated.  
In was in shock. I looked from Calico to Maybelle.  
"No..." I whispered.  
"Finally! Today belongs to Dr. Calico!" Calico cheered to himself.  
I was still in shock. Calico looked at me, then I looked at him.  
"No..." I said louder.  
"You couldn't have done ANYTHING, dog! You couldn't have saved her life if YOUR life depended on it! Face it, Bolt! You actually lost!" Calico shouted excitedly.  
Adrenaline and rage was again pulsing through my veins.  
"No!" I screamed at him.  
Calico's eyes were as big as tractor tires. He was about to say something, but I didn't let him. I had enough energy to superjump and I landed on Calico. I killed him then and there, but I wasn't finished with him yet. I grabbed Calico's neck and tore into it, stopping when I reached his neck bone. With blood all over my face, I superbarked Calico five times, into the ground, deep. I hopped out of the hole and raced over to Maybelle's side. I dropped the side of my head to her chest to listen for anything. Her heart was beating, but beats slow between each other. I snap my head back up. I look at her almost lifeless eyes with my deep, sorrow and pleading eyes.  
"Please, stay with me, Maybelle! Don't go! Please! I'm right here! Maybelle, don't leave me!" I begged.  
The wind died down and became silent as the sun was shining on us as if God were paying some respect. I stood over Maybelle for what seemed like forever. I put my head back on her chest again one more time, listening, listening for any noise at all. There was nothing.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" I cried.  
"Please, I love you." I begged, one last time.  
All went white.


	13. Chapter 13:I Do Believe it

**This is when Bolt woke up...**

* * *

Chapter 13: I Do Believe In It  
All was white.  
I woke up. I noticed that Roscoe and Sam were nudging my side to get me to wake up. I looked at the two.  
"He's alive!" Roscoe cheered.  
"How long was I sleeping?" I asked Roscoe.  
Sam barged in and said "Oh... About three or four hours.".  
"Yeah. You were first whining and yelping, then you were barking and growling like a rabid dog, finally you were... Uhhh... crying." Roscoe said.  
"I was?" I asked Roscoe.  
"Yeah. You were. Umm... Is there anything you want to talk about, Bolt?" Sam asked concerned for me.  
"Like, my dream?" I asked him back.  
"Yeah. I mean... If you want to." Sam asked softly.  
I swallowed nervously.  
"Yeah. I suppose I better." I said.  
It took me about an hour to tell them about my dream/nightmare.  
When I had finally finished, Sam asked "How did you know that I'm gun shy? Did Roscoe tell you?"  
"Of course I didn't!" Roscoe told Sam.  
"Then, how did you know?" Sam asked me.  
"I guess, in dreams anything can happen." I said.  
"Huh. Well that was a very graphic and detailed, and weird dream you had, Bolt. I hope it doesn't come true." Sam joked.  
"I know. Tell me about it." I said to Roscoe and Sam as I rest my head on my paws.  
"Well Bolt, we'll see you later! Our person is here to take us home!" Roscoe said.  
Just then, Roscoe and Sam's person, Tom, came in. I like Tom. He's funny and smart, kind of like Roscoe and Sam.  
"Come on guys, let's go home." Tom said.  
Just then, Tom noticed me.  
"Hey, Bolt! What's up buddy?" Tom asked me as he walked closer and pet me.  
I whined in response to Tom's question. I bet he saw the tear stains on my muzzle as he pet me.  
"You look like you hade a bad dream, bud. Don't worry, you'll get over it soon. Trust me." Tom said to me, comfortingly as he smiled at me. I smiled back, wagging my tail.  
"Okay bud. I'll see you later. Tell Penny "Hi" for me, okay?" Tom asked me as he got up and let go of me.  
I yipped happily to him in response to his question as, "I sure will! Thanks for petting me Tom! I think I really need that!".  
Tom left me to go to the exit, he took another look at me. While he looked at me, I smiled and I wagged my tail again. Tom smiled, then turned away and walked home with Roscoe and Sam. After Tom left, I started thinking about my dream. After about five minutes, I finally find a solution.  
"I have to tell her." I said to myself.  
I was watching out for Maybelle, not trying to look like a stalker or something, but trying to figure out the best time to talk to her. This went on for about an hour. I was running out of time. Penny, Rhino, and Mittens are picking me up at 5:00 tonight. It's 3:42 in the afternoon. Five minutes later I got to go outside to play with the other dogs. I spotted Maybelle. The whole time outside I was thinking when to confess my feelings for her. We all had to go back inside after a half hour, but someone held me back, letting everyone else go in first.  
I let my nerves get the best of me and with one swift push of my legs, I did a complete 180 degree turn and I barked, "Calico!".  
I instantly saw that what was holding me behind was... Maybelle. I jolted at the sight of her because I didn't expect it to be her.  
"Oh, jeez. I'm really sorry for barking at you." I apologized as I tried to look as sorry as possible.  
When I barked, Maybelle didn't even flinch. She just smiled and looked at me with her brown, soft-loving eyes. I looked up and I was totally lost in her gaze.  
Maybelle eventually broke the silence and asked, "Bolt?".  
"Yeah, what is it?" I answered.  
"I know we both had the same dream a little while ago." she answered.  
"You mean, with the two men, the sheds, the fire, and when we..." I trailed off.  
She nodded her head.  
"Do believe the saying: "When you dream about that special someone you really care about, that person dreams the same dream"? I asked her.  
She nodded her head and said in her angelic voice, "Yes, yes I do.".  
"So, you do like me?" I asked her, hoping she says yes.  
"No." she answered.  
"Oh, never mi-." I started but she cut me off, with a kiss.  
We stayed like that for about a minute.  
Maybelle retracted her lips and said, "I don't just like you Bolt, I really, really like you.".  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really really." she answered.  
We both just smiled at each other.  
"I really really like you too, Maybelle." I commented.

**The End?...**

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue this story. If anyone thinks that I should... Please Review and/or PM me!**


End file.
